Light in the Darkness
by Shi-Otaku 324
Summary: All their life, they believe that the world is filled with pain and suffering. No freedom, nothing at all. Will they still continue on believing that the world is as it is after meeting the gang or will they change their beliefs and find the true meaning of living? Gang up with Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio with their two new found mysterious friends! Kurapika x OC Killua x OC
1. Meeting with interesting people

**Ne, this is Shi again and here's chappy one! Hope you guys enjoy this and (c) to Rouge ninja25, I used some of his ideas in the story. I'm just work on this. So please enjoy xD**

* * *

It was an early morning when Misaki, the maid of the Hideko household, was preparing breakfast for her mistresses.

"Saki."

A woman called out as she was sipping her morning tea. It was Kari. "Yes, what is it mistress?" Misaki asked. "Can you wake Hikari up? I don't want her over sleeping and dozing off on her trip." Kari ordered as Misaki bowed to her. "Yes, Mistress." Misaki went upstairs to Hikari's room. She knocked twice before calling out her name.

"Young Mistress, It's time for you to wake up."

No answer. She called out again. "Miss Hikari, if you don't wake up, you'll miss the ship to your Hunter Exam." Still no answer.

"Meow."

She heard a small sound beside her. When she looked down, she found a cat with colorful wings. It was Miu, Hikari's cat. She bent down and said, "Miu, will you wake up your mistress? She seemed to be dozing off." The cat meowed with a happy face and entered Hikari's room through a small door that was fit for her. A few seconds later, Misaki heard screaming.

"Okay, Fine! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

As the screaming continues, Misaki giggled._ 'She'll never make it if she's like this... But I know, she will become a hunter.'_ She thought as she went downstairs. Some minutes passed, after Hikari went downstairs with her hair covered with feathers and her face filled with scratches. "uhh let me guess, Miu waked you up?" Mitsuko, Hikari's elder sister, guessed as she smirks. "Whatdya think?" Hikari asked sarcastically. "You should try to be more responsible if you want to pass the exam." Her step-mother said. "Yeah yeah I got it." She answered. While eating breakfast, they had a little chat, more of girl's talk.

"So, Hikari, After eating, let me pack your bag!" Mitsuko cheered as she smiled. Hikari was little taken by a surprise. "You better not put any useless girl stuff in there!" She shouted angrily. "Hey there, lil' sister, I know what to put or not to put. Besides, I entered the Exam before. So, there's no problem of me packing your bags. PS, I passed the exam." Mitsuko said proudly. "Yeah yeah, I know. You said that to me like bunch of times before. No need to remind me." Hikari answered as they all laugh it off. After eating, Hikari and Mitsuko went to Hikari's room to prepare. While Misaki and Kari stayed in the dining room.

"Mistress, are you sure about entering Hikari in the exam?"

Misaki suddenly asked. "I'm sure of it. But the decision was only passed to me by Hika. She wanted her daughter to be a great hunter just like her and her husband. Besides, she got the best teacher in the world. How could she not pass?" Kari answered the maid as Misaki thanked her and smiled.

Meanwhile, Hikari was taking a bath as Mitsuko packs her things. 'Headphones, mp3, scarf, weapons...' Mitsuko thought as she packs the things that Hikari will use on her journey. After an hour, Hikari was ready to go. "Well, you still have 3o minutes left. Why don't you try to relax, train and say some bid of goodbyes."Kari suggested as Hikari nodded. She went to the garden and sat on the grass. She lets out her aura and started to control herself. While she had her eyes closed, a lot of animals were surrounding her.

Slowly, they walked up to her and sat beside her. To her surprise, Saki rest his head on her lap. Saki growled a bit. Hikari opened her eyes and gently rubbed Saki's head as she comforts him. "Don't worry. I will only be gone for a few days. I'll be back, I promise." Saki smiled as she stood up. She said her last words to her pet. "In the meantime, please protect my family here, 'kay?" Saki nodded as she walked out of the garden.

She was bidding goodbye at every people in the household. But when she took a step, Mitsuko suddenly hugged her. "Wahh! Hikari please don't leave me here!" She cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Don't worry, Mitsu-nee. I'll be back shortly. I'll miss all of you!" Misaki started pulling Mitsuko away from Hikari so she can leave. "You might wanna leave now before she hugs you again and never let you go." Kari said as she bid goodbye to Hikari.

From far away, Mitsuko, Kari and Misaki shouted, "Oh, And don't forget to bring a cute boy back! And also to your bestfriend!" Hikari looked like that she was hit by a canon. "Uhm No thank you!" She shouted back and started running away from them.

* * *

"Tsukiko-kun...Tsukiko-kun...Tsuki!"

"Huh? What?" Tsuki suddenly woke up due to someone's shouting. It was Sakura, their maid. "They're all still asleep. Now's your chance to leave." She said as Tsuki jumped from the bed. "Yosh! Good thing I'm all ready!" She quietly shouted. "Keep your voice down. Here's your bag." Sakura said ash she handed her bag. "Thank you, Saku. I owe you big time. I'll be going now. Ja!" Tsuki thanked as she quietly walked out of her room.

While sneaking, someone caught her. Or some people. "Tsukiko..." someone called as Tsuki slowly turned around gulping. She saw Tomoko and Yoshiko. "Uhm... I-I can explain. I-I..." She stammered but can't take the words out of her mouth. Tomoko turned around and said, "You better pass that exam... or else." She warned. But Tsuki felt that Tomoko gave her a good luck sentence. She smiled at those words. "nee-san, please eat this. You haven't eaten any breakfast." Yoshiko said as he offered her a sandwich. Tsuki bent down and said, "Thank you Yoshi-kun. You really are there for me. Please don't tell anyone about this. And Be safe." With that, she left smiling.

While walking around, she was eating the sandwich Yoshiko gave her. "Yoshi-kun really knows me well." She whispered as she sat on a bench. "That was so close! I thought I'd never get out of that stupid place!" She suddenly shouted causing many people to look at her. She noticed it and murmured, "What is wrong with this people? Can't the dude be just happy?" While waiting for a train to ride, her phone suddenly vibrated. 'That took longer than I thought.' She thought as she took out her phone and answered it.

"Yo." She greeted as the person on the other line greeted back.

"Hey."

"So what's your buis'?"

"Where are you now?"

"Somewhere far away from you."

"Seriously! Where are you?"

"Ugh, I'm at the Four Clovers station."

"Oh okay, then I'll meet you at the exam. I'm taking a ship."

"yeah 'kay 'kay, Whatevs. Can I cut the line now?"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"How'd you escape?"

"Brains my friend. Brains."

"Why do thee have to be so..."

"Ugh! Who are you? Daughter of Shakespeare?! I asked some few helps, okay?!"

"Why is it so hard to say?"

"You know I don't usually asked for help."

"Yeah 'kay 'kay. Bye, I'll call you later when I get to this ship. Ja!"

"Ja." Tsuki bid as she end the call.

"Man, this is so boring." She said as a train suddenly stops. "Oh, There's go my ride." She said as she walked up to the door. As she walks in, a silver-haired boy riding a skateboard joined her and almost tripped her. "What the-!" She almost shouted as she nearly fall but was able to hold on something. "Well if I have a nickel... I don't know what do with it." She said as she continued her walking and found a seat... beside the silver-haired boy who almost tripped her! 'Luck is seriously not betting on me now.' She thought as she sat.

* * *

"2 hours before the ship arrives. Great." Hikari said sarcastically as she took out her cloak from her bag and put it on. "Well, I might as well be a bad boy while waiting." She thought out loud and started walking. As she walks, she found a small restaurant and decided to enter it. She found 1 empty table with 2 chairs. She sat there as a waitress approach her.

"Can I get you something, sir?" The waitress asked as she took out her note. Hikari answered, "Yeah, I'll have a can of mango juice please." "Right away, sir." The waitress said as she left._ 'Heh, that waitress really think that I'm a guy. Good. At least some people don't treat me like a it would be interesting if someone knew that I'm a girl.'_ Hikari thought.

**Someone's POV (Kurapika x3)**

I was walking in a small restaurant. I look around and can't find any single se- oh wait, there's one. But it's beside a person. Well, it's better than to have nothing to seat. I approach that person and asked, "Is this seat taken?" He look up-wait no- SHE look up and said, "Uh yeah sure, you can take a seat there." I nodded and sat as a waitress approached us. "Here's your order, sir. And can I get you something?" She asked me as she offered the girl's drink. She seriously think that that woman is a man? Sheesh. "Uhh yeah, can I have pineapple juice?" I said as the waitress nodded. "Uh, sir. Don't move." The waitress warned. I look at what she's pointing at and in a glimpse, I can feel my eyes burning up.

They surely were scarlet alright. I was about to attack that spider when a shrapnel beat me to it and the spider died quickly. I realized that the person in front of me threw it. I also noticed that her hands are shaking and she had her head down. I small blue smoke came out from left eye or was it just my imagination? Nonetheless, what she did was really surprising. She look up and said, "Sorry, I just happen to be hating them." I smiled and said,"Well, what coincidence we have here." I can see her smirking and responded, "I noticed." Wait, did she saw my eyes turn scarlet?

Later, the waitress came with my drink as both of us stood up. She left a money on the table to pay her drink, so did I. In a short light, I realized that she was gone already. That fast? what kind of girl is she? Raised by cheetahs? I went out of the restaurant and continued my journey. I wasn't really paying attention on where I'm going, I was really curious about that girl. Does she want revenge on the 'spiders' too? I went near the dock and found a place where I can stay for a bit. I saw that a lot of people are going from place to place. They're must be busy today.

Wait, why do I care? I need to focus on my mission. To pass the time, I took my book from my bag. It's an interesting book, about different kinds of clans all over the world. I was reading this article about a clan of people whose eyes turn in different colors of neon lights when angered or using great power. Heh, almost the same as us. Lately, a person wearing a cloak sat beside me. I realized that it was the same person I talked to earlier in the restaurant.

"Hey." She greeted. Wait, is she talking to me? "I look at her and saw that she is looking at me smiling. " Uh.. hey..." I greeted. Okay, what am I suppose to say to someone who is a complete stranger?! "I can't help but think about what happened earlier. Your eyes... why do they turn scarlet?" She asked me. This might take a while. "It happens when I see spiders or when I get angry. Scarlet eyes..." I said shortly saying some key words so my eyes won't be that noticeable. "So you're a kuruta?" She asked me curiously.

"Yes."

There was dead silence. I decided to ask her something. "Why do hate spiders?" She look at me as she asks back, "Why do you too?" This girl is really a hard-to-get person -_- . "I'll tell you if you tell me your reason." I said as she sighed. But something caught her eyes, it was the book I'm reading. I think she saw what I was reading about, the Neo Luminaria clan. "That article... that article you're reading." She stated as I saw her eyes flared up with the color neon blue. Wait neon? that means she's... "It explains everything why. My clan was massacred some years back. By those spiders... those damn spiders." She explained to me.

So, she's also a vicitim of them. Such coincidence we have. "I hate them because of the same thing. They massacred my clan years ago. And I want revenge on them." I said as in a flash, my eyes turned scarlet but it ended quickly. "Hm, looks like fate is playing with us. I'm Hikari by the way. You can call me Hika." She said introducing herself and offering her hand for a shake. I reach out my hand a grab hers as we shake hands once. "I'm Kurapika. It's good to meet you, Hika." She smiled at me like an angel.

While waiting, we had a little chat. Turns out she also wanted to be a hunter. While we were talking, a strange weird man approached us. "Excuse me, miss?" We both look at that man, who seems like a pervert to me -_-. "I can't help but notice your looks, miss. When I saw you near the Hideko mansion." He said to her. Okay, I can feel that this guy is gonna say something playboy stuff even if it doesn't fit him.

"You're so beautiful like an angel. Will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

Man, this so BOOORRRIINNNG! Might as well play some guitar! Oh yeah, baby! Good this I brought my 'baby' with me. While playing it, I noticed that the silver hair dude, who almost tripped me thank you very much, was staring at it. "What? First time seeing a guitar player with a skateboard?"I said sarcastically. He seemed to also notice that I'm with my skateboard. "Nope, I'm just curious of how'd you fit your guitar and skateboard in your small bag." He said mocking me. Man, this guy is annoying!

"FYI, these babies can fit in my bag because they can change to small sizes. Ever heard of that?" I said being boastful. I love myself! "Yeah I heard of it. I also heard how horrible your playing is." He said. I know that he is being sarcastic! But this guy is good, He's quite a fighter. Does he not know me? Tch. Why would I tell him though. "Hey." He called. What now?! -_-* "How old are you?" He asked. Whaaat? "I'm 12. Why you ask?" I answered as he wondered. "Hmm, same age as me." He said.

This sounds interesting. "So?" I said trying to end this conversation... but NO, Mister innocent is playing innocent! "Nothing. What's your name kid?" He asked again. Ugh! Can't this guy ever shut up?! "Erg. Why would I tell you?" I said starting to piss off. "Oh yeah. I'm Killua. There. Tell me your name kid." He commanded. What is he, a commander-in-chief? "Tch. We're the same age you call me a kid. Tsk. I'm Tsukiko." I said. This conversation be ended. "Sounds a girl's name for a boy." He said. Well, for now, that's the best thing he ever said. "Hmp, Don't judge a book by its cover." I said to him and good thing he didn't asked any further questions. Because if he did. he's dead to me.

While enjoying this dead silence, a strange man approached us. "This place is no place for little children. Go home kids!" He said. Oh woah woah woah, this is gonna be good. I stared at him unevenly. "Whatcha staring at? My good-looking face or my strong body?" He said as I started a 'talk' that I'm good at. "Nope, I'm just wondering how that small brain of your controls your stupid-looking face and stupid body." I said mockingly. I heard that Mr. innocent is chuckling. Oh did he, really. "Why you- brat!" He shouted as he was about to hit me when I caught his arm.

I can tell that he was forcing himself to push his fist but he can't. What a weakling he is. Does he not know that I'm obviously stronger than him? "Just try me." I started as I slowly break him fist. "Maybe if you mock me again, I'll take that brain of yours and eat it for dinner." I smirked. He sure was scared as hell. "Aww... is the 'strong' man scared? Well maybe of you didn't mock me, you would have been free and living your life." I said sarcastically and mockingly. Man, I am so digging this talent of mine! I let go of him as he screamed like a girl and ran off away from us.

I was smirking when I heard Mr. Innocent chuckling again. Why won't he just laugh? "Looks like I regret what I thought." He said as I got pissed at what he said. "And what exactly did yo thought?" I asked trying to control myself. "That you're like an ant to me." I twitched at that. "Tch. As if." I said scoffing. "You're more interesting that I thought." He said again as I... erg! I hate it when someone complimented me! It always makes me embarrassed! "Aww... is little Mr. Innocent embarrassed?" He mocked. I twitched again. Wait, I called him Mr. Innocent and he called me the same thing!? Dang. "Shut up!" I shouted at him as he chuckled once more. This guy sounds interesting.

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

I was staring, shocked, at the man who is now stuck in a wall, a cracked wall! That girl is dynamite. "I warned you. If you try to ever flirt to me again, You'll never see the light." Hikari said as he smirked. Okay, now that is just scary. "Ah! yes ma'am!" The man shouted as he ran off like a girl. That sight was worth to laugh at! "Wait, Hideko? The famous Hideko?" I asked her remembering what the guy said. "Yeah, I live there. I'm officially part of the Hideko household but I don't use their family name. My aunt or should I say step-mother is a Hideko. She's the sister of my mother. She adopted me after the massacre happened."

Wow, that's a lot to take in. I was lost of words. While spacing out, the ship arrived. We both entered the ship as we we stayed in the dock of the ship for a while. I saw her took her phone, a very expensive one, and dialed some numbers. She take it near her ear as she talk to the person on the other line. Not to be eavesdropping, but I clearly hear their talking.

**Hikari's POV**

I was talking to my bestfriend on the other line. "Anything interesting yet?" I asked and she answered.

"Well, to be honest, there's a boy in here who thinks that I'm interesting."

"A boy? around your age? Sounds interesting." I said as I smirked.

"Let me guess, you're thinking that he likes me? Eww!"

"Yep. You should know that some boys can really dig in to ya."

"Yeah, as if. The only stuff that I like about this guy is that he's interesting and he thinks that I'm a boy."

"Wait, is your hair like covered and under your hat?"

"Yeah. I'm also wearing a bandage on my cheek."

"Tch. No wonder he thinks that you're a boy. Would be interesting if someone at least thought that you're a real girl."

"Yeah yeah, so what's your buis' on calling me?"

"Well the ship just arrived and it will take us for a while to get there."

"I rid on the train minutes- wait, did you said 'us'? Who are you with?"

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. "Well, I did met someone on the way." I said looking at Kurapika.

"What gender? Age?"

"Boy. around 16 I guess."

"Hmm... A boy, and is same age as you. What coincidence you have." I can sense her smirking. She thought that, really?!

"Don't think anything stupid. Friends only."

"Aww but the fun was just starting."

"Yeah yeah, bye now."

"Wait, did this guy thinks that you're a guy?"

"No. But the waitress earlier did."

"Hm, what cat-eyed person that guy is. Well then, ja!"

"Ja."

I ended the call as I notice Kurapika staring at me. I sweat dropped. Did he really hear everything?! "U-Uh, S-Sorry for eavesdropping!" He apologized. I smiled at him and said, "Nah, it's okay." Few moments passed, the ship was already moving. We were about to enter a room when I hear shouting outside.

"Wait! Wait for us!"

I ran by the rails of the ship and saw a kid in green with a fishing pole and a man with a suitcase in a suit running towards the ship. I was a bit shocked when the boy casts his rod as the it hooked up in one of the rails near me. The boy jumped as he carried the man with him. Is this kid serious!? They were gonna land on me when I quickly ran away. Too Late! They had hit me! "Yokata! We made it!" The kid cheered as I told them, "Yeah great, can you guys get off me... like now!" They stood up as I did so. I was currently looking at them. Hmm the man in the suit looks a bit old and the kid, he's really interesting. Not to mention casting his rod to get to this ship. Looks like luck is with me today.

* * *

**Shi:Well that's a rath. **

**Killua: Is that even a word?**

**Shi: ...No.**

**Gon: Please review!**

**Shi: Arigatou gon! At least you're following!**

**Tsuki & Hika: *hits Shi's head* You're saying that we didn't do anything?**

**Shi: No, you're my OCs so that's understandable. **


	2. Easy Challenge x New found friends

**This is Shi again~ And I notice that there are still reviews but there a lot of views, Sheesh. Well, you can never know at least you try...**

**Tsuki: Stop complaining! At least someone followed and favorites your story!**

**Shi: Oh yeah... Thank you, Helen Teng for following my story!**

**Killua: Good. Can we get on with the story now?**

**Shi: Kk, Story start!**

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

The assistant of the conductor said that it will take us about 2 hours before we reached our destination. Sounds good enough for me. As long as Mr. Innocent doesn't bug me during the trip. I was now listening to music, don't care about everything. Woooh! This is just me! But then, I can sense that someone is watching me. Well, whoever that guy is, he's gonna die soon anyway. I removed my headphones so I can try focusing more. I took out a note that is very special to me. It was the letter that my brother secretly and privately sent to me last month. He promised me that he'll send me letters every month. In the letter, he said that I should enter the hunter exam so I can be free and have friends. Two things my brother doesn't know, I entered the exam so I can find him and I already found a friend. I wish I can send him a letter, but I can't, he always change his address and he never tells me where he lives now. My only hope is that he is safe somewhere. Of course he will be safe, he's an assassin. He's a Yamiyo Music assassin. Well, formerly.

When I returned the letter to my bag, the light suddenly went off. That's not a problem with me, I'm used to this. I have cat eyes that can see in the dark. I remained in my place. But slowly, I can hear some screaming from the other side of the train. I wonder why. "Looks like this is no ordinary train." I heard Killua said. He's right about that. But he's a bit slow. "You just realized that?" I said. Then, the light went back again. But this time, the people are fewer than before. Something's really up here. And I'm getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

There was a storm coming, as told by a spiky-haired boy. The captain of the ship entered a room where Hikari and the other participants are. He was drinking his alcohol when he exclaimed, "Hahaha! You call yourselves hunter! Pathetic!" But someone or some people caught his eye. 'Looks like there are 5 interesting people here.' He thought as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I hear the captain came in. Meh, who cares. I'm listening to music. Sounds even better than the old man's voice. But I lowered the volume so I can here if someone is talking to me. It's just irritating when people talk to you when you have your headphoes on. Suddenly, The captain called us. By us, meaning me, Kurapika, the spiky-haired boy and that damn perverted man with a suitcase. He asked us what are our names."O re wa Gon!" Said by the spiky-haired boy. Is it just me or he rather looks familiar to me? Can't get enough clue though.

"Watashi wa Kurapika."

"Watashi wa Hikari."

"It's Leorio." the man in suit said. "Why do you want to become hunters?" the captain asked us. I don't think it's good to tell. Because my reason is rather personal. Then Leorio said, "Hey, if you're not an examiner, don't ask us these questions!" Man, he's a drag.

"Just answer the question."

Gon was the first one to answer. He's quite a cheery one, isn't he? I heard that he's father was a hunter and he wanted to find him. "Hey kid, don't just answer him!" Once again, Leorio scolded as Gon innocently asked why. But I agree with the guy, I really don't want to tell them my own reason, except for Kurapika who already know. So both me and Kurapika agreed. But the way he speaks is a bit of out of respect for Leorio. So, let the fun begin.

"Katsuo, tell the examination that we have 3 more people who will not join the exam." The captain said. Whaaaat?! "You still haven't figured it out? The exam already has begun!" Whaat?! No way! "You can't drop us out! It's unfair!" I shouted. Dang it! But without any further of though, I told them my reason.

"I want to avenge the Neo Luminaria Clan." I started as they all look at me. I was trying to control myself. "Their perfect eyes, shiny hairs and shimmering treasures were once beautiful. All of them, each one of them were taken by a band of thieves. All I want for now, is to avenge them." I said trying to stop my eyes from changing colors but failed. a neon blue smoke flew from my left eye. The captain told me that I might lose my life, but I told him, "I am not afraid to die nor to kill. Revenge is all I want and All I ever wanted. This world we're living is full of pain and suffering. I rather die leaving this world than to continue living in pain and sorrow. But I do consider my family and friends as my weakness." With that, everyone continued staring at me until my eyes turn neon blue and flaring up.

But that Perverted Alien is showing off. Tsk. What a pain. When he said his reason in entering the exam, I almost choked in , he's one hell of a guy. But when underestimate our clan, he better be ready co'z I'm coming at him! "Leorio, I think your brain is not working. It keeps allowing your dirty mouth saying such disrespectful words." That'll do. "That's Leorio-san to you! Show some respect to the elders!" He shouted pointing at me. "I respect everyone regardless of my age. I also respect those people who respects me back." Now he's pissed with both me and Kurapika. If he wants a fight, and a fight he'll get.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

The light went off 2 times now. And there are about 4 people left including me and Mr. Innocent. This time, it's the third time the light went off. I didn't mind that, so as Killua. But the other guy panicked and we heard his screaming. After that scream, I felt that someone has just ran pass by me. Whoever that guy is, he has the same aura as the guy who was spying on me. Since I can see very clearly, I caught the mysterious man's arm. He was trying to free himself but can't. "Where are do you thing you're going?" I asked. I can tell that he was scared since I heard him wimp. What a kid. I let go of him as he drop on the floor. He took out a dagger and swipe to my cheek that made my bandage rip. Okay, No one touches the bandage. NO ONE! I bit his arm that has venom. I let go of him as he started to crawl away from me. Weak. Right behind him was Killua with his creepy eyes. Hm, I wonder what abilities does he have? With those eyes, the man cried as the light went back on.

"Why are you doing this?" Killua asked. "Man, you two are really scary!" The man said. Suddenly, we heard a slow clap. I turned around and saw the conductor. "Wow, among all 258 passengers you two are the only ones who made it." What? "What do you mean?" I asked. "Don't you know? The exam already started. That was the test here. Since you two are the last people who made it, I'll ask some few questions." He said taking out his notes. The man was now behind the conductor as me and Mr. Innocent stood side by side. He had his arms behind his head making it as his pillow while I had my arms crossed infront of me. "First, what are your names?" He asked. I'm quite an easy person to talk to.

"Tsukiko."

"Killua."

"Why did you join the Hunter Examination?" He asked. I nearly gulped at that. I had to lie, which I'm good at.

"I'm just bored." me and Killua said... at the same time! Same reason as mine or copy cat?

"Okay. Since both of you were able to capture the secret examiner, you both pass." He said at us. That's a relief. "You can leave because we reached our destination. And these are your badge." The conductor said as he gave each on of us a badge with numbers. I'm number 98 and Killua's number 99. We were about to leave when the secret examiner called to me. "Hey kid, wait. When you bit me, did it had any effects?" I answered, "Yep. It contains venom." All of them looked at me. "Well can you remove it from me?" He begged. "Yeah, sure." I said as bit him again sucking out the venom. "There. Done. We're leaving. It was an easy trial." I quickly said as I left the train with Killua. While walking, Killua talked to me. "Are some kind of vampire?" He asked. Because I bite people, he thinks that I'm a vampirada? Sheesh. "Nope. Because I bite and I have fangs, doesn't mean that I am a vampire." I told him as he asks again, "SO... you're a snake?" That's even worst -_- . "No. Neither of other animals or species that have fangs. I'm a serial killer. Not any other killer but an assassin." I told him. Wait, Dang I told him the truth! "Ooh, What coincidence." He said smirking. Oh so HE'S an assassin too? Great, just my luck.

"I ran away to enter the exam." He said. I was a bit shock by that. "I did the same. And after I finish this Hunter Exam, I'll never come back to that old lousy place again." I sad as he smirk once more. I'm guessing we have the same reason. We quietly walked as we reached our destination and waited... AGAIN!

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Take back what you said, Leorio!" Kurapika shouted as he ready himself. I was about to do the same when I realized that there's a whirl pool behind eyes. "Uhh, guys..." I called but they didn't listen. We saw Katsuo-san flying away. Kurapika and Leorio ran to the rails and tried to grab him but failed. I saw Gon running and joined both jumped out of the rails and caught Katsuo-san as Kurapika and Leorio grabbed us. The rest of the crew came and pulled us out of the water.

The morning came and we were all tired. That was one HELL OF A STORM! "Man that was a close one." I said panting a bit. "You can say that again." Kurapika said. I approached Leorio and apologized, "I'm sorry for disrespecting you, Leorio-san." And he turned around and said, "That's alright. I should be the one saying sorry. Just call me Leorio." Suddenly Gon said, "Yosh! Now all of us are friends!"

"Okay!"

The captain suddenly said. He was watching us? O_O I didn't even felt his presence. "I'll be responsible to bring you three to the port near the exam site. All of you passed." He said them left. "Yay!" Gon cheered as I grinned. I'm finally gonna enter the Hunter Exam! When we got off the ship, we waited after Gon talked to the captain. But I saw someone who seemed to over heard their conversation. Tsk. If I were a police, I would've caught him red handed. Gon approached us and told us to go to the tree over the mountain. Sounds easy enough, I can use my speed to it. But I rather have tome with my new found friends. Leorio decided to use the bus while we follow Gon to the mountain. But for a short while, Leorio came running to us. Looks like he realizes that it was a trap. "Hey guys! I'm coming with ya!" He shouted. What an idiotic perverted alien.

I wonder what's up with her now? But I can't call her now. She might think that I'm clingy. I'll just wait. I look around. I think we're in some kind of ghost town. It's creepy. Then, there was this quiz we had to go through. Well, not really a quiz, I think it's part of the Exam.

"If your mother and your lover was kidnapped, who would you save?" The old lady asked. What kind of question is that?! The guy who was with us and who technically listened to a conversation answered, "My mother of course. There are a lot of woman in the world that I can have as my lover." Ugh! That's just disgusting. They let him pass. Before leaving us there, he said, "Ja ne, fools." Then went off. A few seconds later, we heard a scream. I think it came from that guy. Sheesh. who's more loser between us, the one who got tricked and too naive or the one who stayed here and team up? "Looks like someone died in there." Leorio said pointing at the direction where the guy went. I don't really care what's his name, he's not that interesting. "Good. Let him rest in peace." I said smirking.

"How are we suppose to answer those questions if there's no right answer!" Leorio shouted at the lady. Wait, No right answer...no right answer...no right answer... that's it! I got it. I was about to say something when the old lady beat me to it. "Enough! Not any another word from you." What? Tch. I can feel Leorio losing his patience. He better try to be patient! And Gon and Kurapika...

"Next question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. Who will you save?"

"five.."

Oh no, Leorio's getting a stick. Wait, why do I care?

"four...three."

Control yourself, Leorio... wait, as if he'll hear me -.-

"Two...one... Times up!" The old lady shouted. Leorio suddenly jumped and was about to attack the lasy when Kurapika stopped him. "Don't stop me,Kurapika! This hag is just playing tricks on us!" Leorio shouted angrily. Can't you take a break? "Calm down, Leorio! You'll waste our correct response!" Kurapika shouted at him. That's right, get him boy. I think he got confused by what he said. "Idiot. We already gave the right answer. Silence is the answer." I told him. "OI! Hikari! For a guy like you saying that I'm an idiot!" Khe, I just smirked at the word 'guy'. Is Kurapika really the only one notice? "The quiz has no answer. We could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all." Kurapika explained. Jeez. And I thought I was the smart one.

"But what about the other guy?" Leorio asked. I smiled and said, "No one told him that his answer was correct. They just let him pass. To be more speicifc, this is the wrong path." Then the old lady showed us the real path. We saw that it leads to the big tree. Then we heard Gon sighed. "I still can't think of an answer!" He exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Gon? The quiz is already over." Leorio and Kurapika told him. "Yeah, I know. But what if I had the same situation like that and I can only save one person, what should I do then?" Gon asked innocently. "He's right. This is the true purpose of the test. Am I right?" I asked the old lady as she nodded.

We bid goodbye to the 'quiz hosts' as we continued walking to the big tree or cottage for somehow. Hours passed and we've been walking for who knows how long and we keep seeing signs that says, "Beware of Magical Beasts." Yeah I got that. I just got really annoyed because of Leorio who keeps complaining. "Can we throw him off a cliff?" I said trying to control my patience. Wow, I'm usually patient till that perverted alien came. "I'll do with you." Kurapika said to me as he turned around. Glad someone understands thank you very much. As I turn around I already saw the small cottage. When we got there, we knocked on the door.

Since no one's answering, Leorio decided to open the door. Once opened, we saw a man lying paralyzed on the floor and a woman being held captive by a beast! "A Kiriko!" I and Kurapika shouted. We looked at each other before saying anymore information. Suddenly, the Kiriko flew -no- jumped to the window as the window broke into pieces. I ran after the Kiriko leaving them behind. This might take a while.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

Okay this is more BORING than when we were at the train! All I did was wait here, wait there wait everywhere! And all this people are really weird. When is that damn girl gonna get here!? Nonetheless, I'm staying with that Mr. Innocent assassin. I was observing him while he was playing with his skateboard's wheels. I guess I got more curious about him. I can't just ask, 'Hey, can you tell me something about you?' or something. That's just disgusting. I was still observing him when I realized that he was asking me. "Hey, I'm asking you, can you tell me more about you?" Wow, and I thought I was the crazy one. I sit properly before saying any words. "Well, you already know that I came from a family of assassins. We are known as Yamiyo musical assassins." With my first statement, I guess he was a bit tensed when I said our family name.

"Wait, so you're from the Yamiyo assassins? Forget the musical part co'z that's already understood." he said as I started again. "I just told you. Anyway, I'm the fifth child of the Seven Seas. Me and my siblings are called the Seven Seas since we're seven offspring. I live in Ankoku no Yoru Mountain. Okay, tell me more about you." I commanded. "Well that's quite short. As you know, I'm an assassin. A Zoldyck assassin to be more precise. I'm the middle child. I live Kukuroo mountain. I got bored that's why I enter the Exam. I left my mother crying and my brother worried. I don't really care." Wow, He came from a high class family of assassin, not to mention me too.

"Khe, nice choice." I told him. "So how'd you left your home?" He asked me. What else he wants to know, my height? Not gonna happen."I got a few helps from our maid and to be honest, I got caught by my elder sister and younger brother." I said as I remembered the scene from the time when Tomoko and Yoshiko caught me. "Ooh, then, how'd you escape them?" Killua asked taking out the truth out of me. I turned my eyes to the floor as I hug my knees.

"They let go of me. My elder sister told me to pass the exam and my younger brother gave me a sandwich and wish me good luck."

I can't really put my feeling into words. I'm not that kind of guy. "Hmm, that's pretty boring." He said which made me annoyed. I guess he really is born assassin. We kept on waiting and waiting until this fat guy with a square nose approached us. "Hey, you guys look new here. Are you rookies?" He asked. As I and Killua didn't bother speaking to him. "Oh, a little ignorant, eh? Don't worry, you can trust me. I'm Tonpa." He was offering his hand to me and I only looked at it. What does he think, that we're close? Eww. Wait, I sounded like a girl. Eww. I sensed that he sweat dropped, heh. "Ore wa Killua." Killua said as he looked at me. His eyes looked like they're saying, 'Say you name too' or some sort of like that.

"Ore wa Tsukiko. What do you want?" I asked boredly. "Hey, no need to be so cocky. I'm not a rookie like you guys. I've been entering the exam bunch of times." He said. "How many times?" Killua asked. "This is my 35th time.I kept on failing." Tonpa said rubbing the back of his head. "I can see why." I said not looking at him and smirking. "Oh, To celebrate our meeting, let's have a drink!" He said as he offered us some orange juice. I took the orange juice and no doubt. He really thinks that I can be poisoned by the laxatives he put here. "Arigatou, Tonpa-san." I said as I fully drank the juice. Poisons don't really affect me. I mean, come on, my fangs have venom!

Then we threw the cans away as he look a bit shocked. He still doesn't realize that?

* * *

**Tonpa's POV**

What's going on? Those laxatives should be working by now. Rookies these days...

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

I decided to walk around, which I thought would make me better if Mr. Innocent didn't came with me. The people around here are really interesting yet annoying. Like that proud bald ninja, Hanzo. He's so proud he can't even grow back his hair! But something else caught my attention. The same aura I felt 4 years ago. I turned around and saw Hisoka! "Hisoka-dono!" I shouted as everyone turned to me and froze. Huh? What is wrong with these people? I can hear some whispering as Hisoka approaches me.

"That little girl is gonna get it!"

"She might die here with no mercy."

But I ignored those. When He reached me, he pat my head as I smiled. "So you're taking the exam? How wonderful!" Hisoka-san cheered as I talk back to him, "So are you." I stuck out my tongue at him as he pat me once more. "So how's that brother searching of yours?" He asked me as I look a bit depressed. "I still can't find him. But I won't give up! I will be a great hunter and look for him!" I exclaimed as Hisoka bid goodbye to me. I approached Killua who was with Tonpa. "Who was that guy?" He asked. I was about to answer when Tonpa beat me to it. "He's Hisoka, #44. The magician. He's very dangerous. He took the exam last year and killed an examiner he doesn't like And he's retaking the exam I guess." I scoffed at the words 'dangerous'. "Dangerous? Tch. I nearly beat that guy when I was 6." I said feeling proud of myself as Tonpa stiffed.

"What is he to you, exactly?" Killua asked me. He looks a bit serious though. "He's my sister's partner for some reason. Meh, it's just too disgusting to remember." I said as we continued walking.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I realized that Gon and Kurapika caught up to me. They're fast! As I keep jumping from tree to tree, Gon went way ahead of me and hit the Kiriko's head and made him drop the woman. Good thing Kurapika's there to get to the 'bottom' of this. Haha! I laughed at my own joke. Co'z you know, he's below us xD. Anyways, I kept on chasing this Kiriko until I lost sight of it. I look around trying to get a glimpse of it. No sign. But Gon is on its trail, he's sense organs are really sharp! I decided to check on the wife.

"Is she okay?" I asked. "She's fine. I guess she's a little bit taken by the surprise." Kurapika responded. I was observing the woman until something of hers caught my eye. Her wrist, they're covered with tattoo. I looked closer so I can see a better view of that tattoo. As I saw it, I was a bit shocked. That tattoo... that means she's...

Suddenly, Leorio came or did he. He seemed to be different, a lot! More in fact, it's isn't him. He's aura is more different than that pervert! "Who are you?" I asked. "What do you mean? It's me, Leorio." 'Leorio', or so I thought, said. "Iie, Liar. Your ears are a lot sharper, your hair is raised up a little and more spiky and your body is more slimmer than the original Leorio." I explained. I can see that he was surprised. That's when I realized that Kurapika had hit him. "So you figured it out..." He said as he slowly turned into a Kiriko and jumped off. This time, I won't let him go! I jumped after that Kiriko and left Kurapika with the mysterious wife.

We were now jumping from tree to tree. But something's strange. This guy has darker fur, squinted eyes and bigger body. "Eat my claws!" He shouted at me as he was about to attack me with his sharp claws. "Seriously, no more tricks! Who are you really?" I asked losing my patience. He suddenly stopped and stared at me. "What do you mean?" He asked as he slowly reeled back his claws. "I mean who are you? You weren't Leorio that's for sure. And you weren't also the same beast me and my friends chased." I can tell that he was about to laugh. Go ahead and laugh, we'll see who will laugh last.

Moments passed and we are now back at the cottage. They all explained who they really were. "So the guy I just chased was the grandfather?" I asked as they nodded. "And the one Gon chased was the wife ?" I asked making sure. "yep." they answered. "You see, the one that me, Kurapika and Hikari chased was the husband." Gon explained.

Leorio and Kurapika's conversation

"Oi, can you tell the differences between them?" Leorio asked leaning a bit to Kurapika. "No, Not at all." Kurapika answered.

"You see, the one that me, Kurapika and Hikari chased was the husband." Gon explained.

"Which one are you talking about?" Both Kurapika and Leorio asked mentally as they sweat dropped.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

The Kiritos were taking us the Zaban City! Wooh! Baby girl here I come! I was being carried by a Kirito as they flew with us. Leorio was a scaredy boo afraid to fall. "Leorio! You'll fall more if you keep panicking!" I shouted at him. When we landed,the Kiriko's son was now the one leading us to the entrance of the Exam. We reached this restaurant. It looks like He ordered something or was it a code? Meh, a code. The guy lead us to a small room. Later, he left us there as the room started going down? This room was actually an elevator. While this room is going down, I had peaceful moment... not! Leorio and Kurapika are fighting over which is which or something! Come on people, Hunters are still hunters! They can do whatever they want! Sheesh. Poor Gon -.- Don't they pity the kid?

Good thing this elevator stopped right on time. They're hurting the kid. As the doors opened, I saw a lot of people. So these people wanted to become hunters? Great. I saw Gon trying to ask something, but the participants just stared at him and turned him down. Wow, tough crowd. Suddenly, a small green guy approached us and gave badges. I got 406, great. Last rookie. But at least we made it here. Better than being eaten by some creatures.

* * *

**Shi: That's all for now!**

**Killua: Actually, that's all there is.**

**Shi: I'll get you!**

**Kurapika: Review please!**


	3. Meeting again x friends x first Phase

**Shi: It's me again. hehe, this is the chapter where Tsuki and Hikari will meet!**

**Tsuki: Finally, I can mock the girl.**

**Hikari: What do you mean mock?! **

**Shi: Eto, arigatou Tanaka Yue and wolfgirl9801 for the fave and follow!**

**Gon: Please read the story!**

**Tsuki and Hikari: *fighting***

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

How the hell am I gonna find her?! Kurapika seemed to notice that I'm wondering around. "What's with the wondering?" He asked. I kept on searching as I answered him, "I have a friend who joined me on entering the exam. She went way ahead of me but I can't find her." "Maybe you can try looking for her later." He suggested. "Yeah. Though, it's funny. You're the only who noticed that I'm a girl." I said. Good thing Leorio and Gon didn't heard that. "Yeah, But they'll know sooner anyway." He said and smiled. Suddenly, this fat guy approached us. "Yo! I'm Tonpa!" He said cheerfully. I can tell that this guy is unreliable.

"Yeah, hey, nice meeting ya." I greeted. He was talking to us non-stop. He happenly to mention that this is his 35th time of taking the exam because he keeps on failing. Tch. I can see why. This guy seemed to have determination. While talking, we heard a scream. When we turned around, we saw a guy whose arms are slowly disappearing turning into petals. I look at the guy who did that and by just seeing his back, I know exactly who he is. Hisoka, a very deadly person. I knew him because he's friends with me and Hisoka are cool. "That psychopath's back." I hear Tonpa said. "He's a very dangerous man. You should stay away from him. No one likes that guy. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he but all killed an examiner he didn't like." Tonpa explained nervously. Yup, sounds like Hisoka alright.

"So he's retaking the exam?" Kurapika asked and Tonpa nodded. "He didn't really changed that much." I thought out loud I realized that when the others looked at me. "You know him?" Leorio asked. "Yeah, in a way. He's my best friend's friend. We're not really that close,we're just cool." I explained. I can tell that they were shocked.

"Oh right! To celebrate our friendship, here are some drinks." Tonpa said as he took out some orange juice. Is he kidding me? I can smell that laxative from here. When we took it, I saw Kurapika turned around poured the juice on the floor, Gon already drank it but spit it out and Leorio was about to drink it. "Uhm, Tonpa-san I think this drink is expired." Gon said as he kept on spitting out the drink. Hmm... no fun, let me show them how scary I can be. They looked at me as if saying 'don't drink that'. But I ignored it, I'll show them how strong and dangerous I am. I drank half of the can as the others stared in awe. After drinking it, I decided to played a little role. "Arigatou, Tonpa-san." I said trying to act cheerful, success!

They had their jaws drop to the ground. Poisons don't really have affects on me. I'm used to it since I was 4. Let's just say something 'different' happened to me. I narrowed my eyes and smirked, "You know, laxatives don't really bother me or any other poisons. They have no special effects on me." I told them. If I had a photo of their faces and uploaded to the internet, I would've been famous because of that photo!

* * *

**In Tonpa's mind**

What is wrong with that girl? She knows that there's laxative and she still drunk it?!

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

I can tell that the exam's about to start But we were feeling thirsty so we decided to approach Tonpa for more drink.

"Ne, Tonpa-san! Can I have more drink! I got a little thirsty!" I shouted playing my innocent acting and Killua did too. By this time, Tonpa looks more nervous. Khe. As we finished drinking, Tonpa looks worried and scared. He still doesn't realize that we're different from other people?

* * *

**In Tonpa's mind**

What is wrong with these two? The drink they drunk earlier would have affected them by now!

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

"Worried? I'll be fine. I've trained. Poisons won't affect me." Killua said smirking at him. "Same situation." I said since what he said is enough explanation for the both of us. We left him there standing, frightened.

* * *

**In Tonpa's mind**

Poisons? They knew!? But they still drank it. Like that Rookie girl from earlier...Number 98: Tsukiko, Number 99: Killua and Number 406, Hikari... All of you are dangerous people. This year's rookies are insane!

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

Suddenly. I heard a ring on the other side. Slowly, the wall in front of us moved up. It revealed a man in suit... with no mouth! How can he speak with no mouth?! Anyways, he asked as to follow him, which we did. I'm too lazy to run so... I'll use my little baby to follow him! By baby I mean skateboard. And I think Killua did the same thing. Meh, good enough for me.

After 5 minutes, I noticed that the people in front are picking up the phase. So this is the first phase? Very easy. The fact that I'm on a skateboard. While on a run or on a skateboard, I'm beginning to get bored. I tried looking for her but I can't find her. I'll let fate decide. We've been running or should I say skateboarding for 2 hours I think. We happenly to be passing by a man in suit holding a suitcase. He's all sweaty in the other hand. He's in between both me and Killua. When we were passing, he shouted at us.

"Hey you kids!"

We both turn to our eyes to him as he keeps on blabbering. "You're using a skateboard! That's cheating!" How can that be cheating? "What do you mean?" Killua asked innocently. Tch. Sick. "This is an endurance test!" He shouted at us. Since when? I thought we're only suppose to follow the guy? "No it isn't." A boy from behind wearing all green said. "What are you saying, Gon?" The man shouted at the boy. "He only told us to follow him." The boy explained. Hm, This kid is really interesting. Killua approached him and asked what his age is. Great. He's going with that again. "I'm 12 years old." The boy shouted. I think he's name is Gon. Looks like we have the same age. Suddenly, Killua flipped his skateboard and decided to run. Looks like I'm not the only one who found him interesting.

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

The two boys eyed me and look at me from top to my skateboard. Now they want me to run? "Fine." I said as I did a few tricks before running. "I'm Tsukiko. Also 12." I introduced shortly. I don't like it if it takes long introduction. "Nice to meet all of you." Gon cheered as he grinned. Looks like the exam won't be boring after all.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

I was running with Kurapika when we lost the others. Great. I bet she's riding her skateboard now. She's just that lazybone. "Any luck on finding your friend?" Kurapika suddenly asked me. I shook and said, "Iie, Still no sign of her. But good thing there are only fewer people now and plenty of them are mostly men." I said as I continue running. "Yeah, that's good." He said trying to keep up. "Un, we've been running for 4 hours now and 60 kilometers is the distance. Meaning our velocity or speed is about 15 kilometers per hour." I explained doing a little math and science. And I hate it when I suddenly say stuff like that. I noticed that Kurapika was staring at me. "Sorry about that. I just remembered what my elder sister taught me." I explained as he nodded. We continued on running.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

We kept on running as that Leorio guy is behind us, all tired and weary. Sheesh. Why did he even wear that suit?I saw Gon and Killua stopped and look back at him. "Hey, forget him." Killua said to Gon. "Yeah, he's not even gonna make it." I said. I don't really care about the guy. He's not really interesting, like a normal person. Gon was still staring at him. Slowly, he stood up and started running real fast. And here I thought that guy has no potential. He passed by us and through the crowd. Born a lunatic, yeah. Gon smiled at him and casts his rod to the man's suitcase and took it with it. Cool! How did he do that? I saw that Killua's impressed with him too.

"Cool!"

He shouted as I stared in awe. We continued on running. Looks like these two are starting to be friends. Lately, we're now running on stairs. The dump earlier must've been really deep. "Hey Gon, Tsukiko, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua said challenging us."Sure." Gon answered. "Thought you'd never ask." I said smirking. "The loser has to buy dinner." Gon said saying the consequence. "Okay, you're on!" Killua exclaimed. Oh yeah, this is gonna be good.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

We all shouted as we ran faster!

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

As we kept on running, we saw that Leorio was now running with us. And he's half naked, gross. Plus grosser co'z he's all sweaty. "Leorio, are you okay?" Kurapika asked. "Sure!" Leorio exclaimed, obviously he's trying to keep up. "I realize that I can keep going if I don't worry how stupid I look!" He shouted as he ran faster. Now that's what I'm talking about! And it looks like Kurapika followed his way and removed his above traditional clothes and is now wearing all white or gray, whatever. "Hikari, why don't you remove that cloak of yours?" Kurapika said insisting me. "I rather not. I'm not gonna let my looks and gender spill out. I'm gonna let them figure it out on their own." I said as we pick up the phase. Then Kurapika asked something to Leorio that made both of them fight and making Leorio spill the truth why he wanted to enter the exam.

Turns out that he has a friend who died because of an illness and he wanted money so he can a doctor. To be honest, I pity the guy. Even though he's too naive and a huge pervert.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

We happen to be running behind Gon's friends. Turns out that he has two more friends. A brunette and a blond... wait, brunette?! He's other friend, a girl, brunette, wearing a cloak, high cut shoes... that could only mean...

The two older teens turned to us. I saw the face of the girl. It was Hikari! Surely, she was shocked to see me. "Tsu-Tsuki?!" She shouted. We all turned to her. "You know this kid?" Leorio asked. "Yeah, sh- I mean, he's my friend." Hikari asked. Finally found her! "Ne, Hika, I've been looking for you." I said making myself sound worried. But failed co'z I think she noticed my smirk. "Nice try acting, Tsuki. More of I've been looking for you." She said to me as she grinned. "Yeah yeah, talk to me later, I'm kinda busy." I said to her as I kept on running trying out reach those two. "Busy? In what way are you busy?" Hika asked trying to sound cool. "I'm in a sort of bet." I said as Gon and Killua followed up.

"See you at the goal, Kurapika."

"See ya later, Hika."

"Catch ya later, old timer."

The three of us said until Leorio shouted, "I'm not old! I'm a teenager like you guys!" Okay, that struck like lightning. WHAAAAT?! Impossible!

"Eh?"

"No way!"

"What?!"

We all shouted in disbelief. How can that guy be a teenager?! "Hey, old guy." I called as he got pissed. "I'm not old!" He shouted at me. "Yeah yeah, whatever, old hag. I think you might've hit your head or something. There's no way you can be a teenager." I told him off. Okay, who would believe that he's a teenager? "You brat! You're a horrible kid!" He shouted at me. Well that made me happy co'z I know that I am. "I know. I'll take that as a compliment!" I said to him.

Later, we were way ahead of the three older teens. Killua told Gon why he entered the exam, so did Gon. He's father was a hunter and he wanted to be one so he can know why his father chose to be a hunter than to be with him. That's just weird. What kind of father is that? I told them my reason, which was the same as Killua. Well, not exactly the same. I lied a bit.

Ahead of us was the exit. When we saw it, we pick up a lot of speed to reach the end. I gotta win this one! I never lose to a bet! We all jumped to the end. Surely I win! "I win!" I shouted. "No! I won!" Gon shouted at me. "What are you two talking about? I was faster!" He said to us as we kept on arguing who won. Gon asked Satotz-san who was the first one.

"I believe that you crossed the line simultaneously."

Okay great. I have to buy these two dinner but nonetheless, they'll buy me dinner, too! Gon asked Satotz-san if the second phase will take place in this foggy area, but we still have a long way to go. Good, Good, NOT! Running is totally not my thing! I rather play video games!

Some time passed and the others were here. When I saw Hika went up, I said to her, "Ne, Hika, I never knew that you were really slow." She was furious! Wooh! "What do you mean SLOW?!I just happen to be running for kilometers in hours and you used half of the time skateboarding!" She shouted at me. Hehe, I love it when I make her piss off. "Ne ne, don't worry. You'll get to it." I mocked. This is so EPIC! "Tch. Whatever." She answered to me as she stared in the fog.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

It's great that I finally found Tsukiko! But it's horrible that she is mocking me! Well, at least she's the real one.

"Wait, He's lying to you!"

A man shouted covered in bruces from the side of the building pointing at Satotz-san. "He's an impostor!" What? "He's not the examiner! I'm the real examiner!" All of them were shocked. Not me, I don't care what people think as long as I finish this exam. The man pulled something from his left. Wait, that is a Man-Faced Ape! "It looks exactly like Satotz-san!" Gon shouted. "This is a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwells in the Numere Wetlands." The guy explained. Leorio was asking a lot of questions so I had to hit him in the head. "Shut up." I scolded. The guy kept on explaining blah blah blah, whatever. Then, few cards flew right at him. Quickly, he drop to the ground. I noticed too that some cards flew to Satotz-san but was able to capture them. Turns out that Hisoka threw them, obviously. Satotz-san is still the real examiner.

"Looks like we can't let our guards down."

I heard Killua said. That's right. There are a lot of weird creatures here. And great, we still have to follow him? When are we gonna reach the second phase? This will have to take a while because we're running on wet land, it will take more energy to follow him.

* * *

**Shi okay done!**

**Gon and Killua: Review please! **


	4. First phase x Hisoka!

**Shi: Yo yo yo! Shi is back in the house and she's bringing up a new chapter!**

**Kurapika: eto, what's with the third person speaking?**

**Shi: Don't ask, a friend of Shi's dared her to do this -_-**

**Killua: In other words, let's move on with the story!**

**Shi: Wait, I'm just gonna greet everyone else for New Year! I bet a lot of you are busy! So here's a chapter for you!**

* * *

**Helen Teng: Glad that you are. Here's the next chappy!**

**Retz: yeah I write kiritos... and I don't really get what you are trying to say, gomene**

**Kurona: thanks :D here it is!**

**STORY ON!**

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

This is harder than it looks. More or less, there's also fogs. Cool. Reminds me of home -_-.

"Gon, Tsukiko, let's move up."

Killua said and Gon nodded. "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon said not knowing what Killua really meant."I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between Hisoka and us." Killua explained. Am I really the only one who's not afraid of him? Well, maybe I am a little scared of him but not entirely. "Staying too close to him is dangerous." Killua said. "You do know that I can stay close with him, right?" I said trying to remind him. I can see that Gon was shocked. "Eh? But how?" He asked. I smirked and answered his question. "He's a family friend for some sort of reason." I told him but we still pick up the phase. I'm a bit concerned of what will actually happen if these guys got caught up to him.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Hikari! Killua says that we should move up!"

Gon! He's so naive! "Oi Gon!" I warned him. "Hey, Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?" Killua asked in a warning tone.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be right behind you!"

Kurapika shouted from afar. "Let's go, Gon. Tsukiko." Killua called as we move up.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Okay, now I lost sight of Kurapika and Leorio. But I'm still behind these three kids! "Where are they? I can't feel their aura." I said looking around. "You don't mean that they're lost?" Gon asked me worriedly. "Daijabou ko, I'm sure they'll find their way. Somehow." I said making him not worried. I really have no idea where are they now! Lately, I can hear some few screaming and shouting. It's very far though. "Ne, Tsuki, can you hear something?" I asked. She tried focusing and said, "A few screaming I guess. Or maybe that's just my head." She said. Ugh! I forgot that she has a weak sense of hearing! Jeez. "You guys go. I'll catch up." I told them as they nodded.

I separate myself from them and tried looking for where the screaming are coming from. I happen to have strong sense of hearing so I'll know where it's coming from. Suddenly, I hear some kind of dinosaur's roar. Oh no, the guys might be in trouble. Time to awesomize! I fix my cloak and covered the lower part of my face. I took out some stuff to attack with. Whips and daggers, good enough. I look up. Ahead of me, I saw Leorio and Kurapika. But something else. When I saw a short glimpse of them, they were dinosaurs! Wait, no, they're extinct. When I saw that they have some kind of shell behind them, they couldn't be a tortoise? That huge?!

I see that they were trapped. "Leorio Kurapika! Don't worry!" I shouted from afar as I jumped higher than those turtoise. I attacked one of them in the eye using my dagger. I think that's enough to hurt them. I stood near Leorio and Kurapika keeping my guards up.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

Dang it. Where are we? It's like land of the lost in here. We got seperated from the others and we can't find Satotz-san anywhere. The others might've been eaten or died already.

"Stay on your guard."

Killua reminded us. When we stopped, the ground suddenly went down!

"Waaah!"

Dang! Trapped! When we landed inside something, it's all guewey and slimey. "Ugh! gross!" I shouted. I sounded like a girl! "Are you guys okay?" Gon asked. "Yeah, I think so." I answered as we all tried to stand but fail. "This slime is so slippery!" Killua shouted."I don't think they're slime at all." I said knowing the truth. "What do you mean?" Gon asked me curiously. "These are nucleus. Meaning we're inside a ... FROG!" I shouted in shock. "A frog?!" They repeated in disbelief.

"Sheesh. I just told you."

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"Leorio!"

Great. Leorio's holding up a big stick inside the tortoise's mouth. The tortoise swing its head trying to get dumb old Leorio to let go. I saw Kurapika jumped higher than the tortoise and tok out his weapon and hit the monster's eye! Boo yah!

"Leorio, Hikari, Now is our chance to escape."

He shouted as we follow. "This place is full of weird creatures." I said looking around. "Ah, it'll be really hard to fight them." Kurapika said panting a bit. He got tired if that? Now I can tell that I'm stronger than him! "Reminds me of my cat who has bird's wings." I said remembering Miu. "What? You have a cat like that?" Leorio asked in disbelief. "Yeah, she's a bit weird but really loyal. He mostly sticks to me wherever I go." I explained.

* * *

The frog that ate the trio is now walking around the forest. Suddenly, it's head turn a bit blue and violet and throw up some liquids together with Killua, Gon and Tsukiko.

"Hehehe, I guess he didn't like the taste of us.."

Gon said rubbing the back of his head. "It was this." Killua said showing the two one of Tonpa's laxative drinks. "I guess he saved us." Gon said in relief. "I could've escaped easily." Killua said as Tsukiko followed what he said. "Same here." She said standing up. "Why do you keep copying what I said?!" Killua shouted at the black-haired girl as she did the same. "It's not my fault that we have the same abilities!"

"Grr...!"

"Eto, I'm still worried about Hikari, Kurapika and Leorio." Gon said making the two stop. "Forget about them. We can still catch up to the examiner." Killua said as he ran.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

I was about to do the same thing what Killua did, but then...

"Hikari..."

I turned my back against Killua and run to find her. Hikari has helped me a lot for the past 2 years. I think it's time for me to help her. **(A/N: Yeah, Tsukiko still hasn't treated Hikari as her friend. At least that's what she thinks) I noticed that Gon did the same thing. I**  
**guess he was worried too.**

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

We were running and searching around if there's any sign of the others or the examiner. When we turned to our left, we saw the magician, Hisoka. I despise him but we're still cool.

"Stop."

Leorio said as we stopped. "Over there..." He pointed at Hisoka who was far away from us. He was surrounded by some gand in blue who were holding up some weapons. It looks like they were trying to mock him or something. They started to attack him, but in a one quick move, they drop to the ground, dead. Tch. I remember when I encountered him once, I was about to die because of him, good thing Tsuki came. It looks like that the leader is shocked and frightened. He was noe crawling his way away from him. He's the one who underestimate him and now he's scared? Pathetic.

"This guy... he's really dangerous."

I hear Leorio say as he was sweating. "How can you be so cool with him?" Leorio asked. I realized that he was asking me. "Like I told you,he's Tsuki's friend. Let's just say that because of Tsuki, we've became 'friends'." I explained still looking at the scene infront of me. In one shot of Hisoka's card, he was dead. Shouldn't have underestimate him. Both Kurapika and Leorio stared in the scene in front of us,scared and sweating. There are reasons why I don't really get scared of him. I guess I'm used to it.

"Well, care to participate, in my little game of examiner?"

He asked us. I realized that we were now exposed. Hisoka is now approaching us. But why Kurapika and Leorio still not running? They could be killed... talk about myself being killed too.

"Leorio, on my signal, we run in opposite direction. Same to you to Hikari." Kurapika said to us. But I have other plans. He's still approaching us in a matter of slow way. He has a card on his right hand, that could only mean that he will kill us for sure.

"NOW!"

Kurapika shouted as they ran in different direction. I ran back and hid myself somewhere near the place. He laughed like he's enjoying this. This clown is a real creep! I prepare myself in case Hisoka noticed me. I took out my whip slowly. But something else beat me to it,or someone. What's Leorio doing?! He'll get killed in one hit! Even with that stick of his, he's nothing against him!

He's now about to attack him with that stick. A stick! When he attack him, or so he thought, Hisoka was now behind him and is gonna attack him! Why did he have to use 'it'?! Kuso, I jumped out of my hiding place and rup up to them. But suddenly, he was hit by a something. In a quick glance, I know who did that. From the side, I saw Gon with Tsukiko!

"Not bad, little boy."

Hisoka said smirking. When he was approaching Gon, Leorio was about to do a counter attack from behind. But Hisoka puched him directly in the face. "Tsk. Why is he so naive?" I cursed under my breath. Then from Hisoka's back, Gon was about to attack him. But he moved. Tsukiko run up to me. "Seems like you can't stay away." I said smirking, it was not obvious since I had my bandit on. "As if. I only followed Gon." She said looking away. But I know her too well. "It seems that he's using 'it'." I said trying not to interfere. "Un, But I can't just stop him. I never stop him from fighting, especially when my eldest sister is around." She said staring at the scene. "But your sister's not around, right? And if you stop Hisoka, he won't mind." I said to her without looking. I know that she looked at me then back at Gon and Hisoka. She can do it.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

Hikari's right. There's no one to tell me 'NO' here. NO ONE. I approached Hisoka who was now talking to Gon after he struggled him. And just finished a phone call.

"Hisoka."

I called as he turn to me. I did my best serious face telling him that I mean what I'll say. "Stop hurting my friends. If you ever hurt them again, I'll kill you." I made my voice and eyes really threatening. But to him, it's just fun. "Oh! How brave of you, Tsuki-kun. Your family would've been proud of you!" He cheered as I stopped him with my glare. "My family... none of them cared for me." I said to him. "Oh, then I won't tell your family about this. Your secret's safe with me." He said to me in a cheery tone. But when he stood up, he whispered in my ear something that made me really shocked.

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

Hisoka told me something before leaving.

The way he said those words were in a cheery tone but it's really threatening. I approached them. "Good thing we're safe now." I said trying to make them feel better. But when I look at Tsuki, she looks like that she's possessed or something. I guess Hisoka told her something that threatened her.

* * *

The rest of the applicants were now waiting in the Second Phase. Killua was waiting for Gon. Meanwhile, Gon and the others are on their way to the Second Phase. With the help of Gon's instincts, they were able to make it. But what bothers Hikari most is that Tsuki seemed to be spacing out, not saying a word.


	5. Second Phase x gender revealed!

**Shi: Hey yo. I'm backy back! And it's the first day of 2014! Soon, school will start again -_- meaning I won't be active that much.**

**Killua: Enjoy... NOT.**

**Shi: Jeez thanks. Anyways, this chappy is when Hikari's and Tsuki's gender will be revealed to the other applicants! Story... START!**

* * *

While Gon and Kurapika are still treating Leorio, who can't seem to remember anything, Hikari talked to Tsukiko, who was leaning back against a tree. "Anata wa daijōbudesuka? You seemed pretty down." She asked worriedly. "Un, I guess I never knew how threatening Hisoka is." Tsukiko answered with a smile. "Now you know how I feel every time I'm around him." Hikari said crossing her arms.

* * *

**Tsukiko's POV**

_"But you should get back after the Hunter Exam. Something wrong might happen to your brother, your maid or everyone else who you __befriended with."_

Why did he have to say that? Here I thought I was free already, but I was wrong. They'll keep haunting me and will always will.

"Excellent work, everyone. The Second Phase of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

I turned to the huge gate as it slowly opened. "Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A voice was heard inside. We all went inside and gathered. "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner." A woman with sitting in front of us said. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." A big fat guy from behind her said. I'll say, he could use some exercise. Suddenly, we heard a rumble. I'm guessing, it's from that Buhara guy? "I'm starving..." Buhara said rubbing hist tummy. "That guy... he's still hungry in that state?" I asked in a whispering tone.

"There you have it, Phase two will include... Cooking!"

Whaaat? I noticed that most of us were shocked. "Really? Cooking?" I asked myself again. I like talking to myself you know, sometimes you just really need awesome ideas. "Your challenge for the Second Phase is to make a dish that will satisfy us." Menchi said standing up. That's it, I'm gonna fail. "Why do we have to cook?" Someone asked. "That's because... we're Gourmet hunters." Menchi answered which made all people laugh.

"So, what are we suppose to make?"

Buhara took a step and a pretty loud and strong one at that and said, "The required ingridient is pork. You're free to use any species of Biska Forest pigs. You only pass if we both find your dish delicious." He explained. He raised up his hand and said, "The Second Phase Exam...begins now!" As he hit his tummy with it. All of us ran in the forest.

"Catch a pig and cook it. Sounds easy enough." Hikari said as she was looking around. As I was looking around, Gon and Killua had slid down the small hill or something. Looks fun. I followed them downhill so as Hikari, Leorio and Kurapika. But suddenly, Gon stopped making all of us stop. We're like a scoop of ice cream on top of each other, side ways -.- .

"What was that about, Gon?!"

Killua shouted at Gon. "Found them." Gon said looking at his side. I look at where he was looking and woah! pigs! No ordinary ones, but huge ones! "Uh, they're chewing on bones." Leorio said staring at the pigs. I guess he's not healed yet. Good. "That could only mean...they're carnivores!" Hikari said. Carnivore pigs? That's new. A pig glanced at us then all if them chased us! What the hell?! We didn't do anything! "Kuso!" I cursed under my breath as we kept on running.

The others were trying to hit on those pigs but nothing is working! We saw Gon hit the pig's forehead. Turns out that it was their weak spot. Everyone else look up to us as Kurapika explained. We hit the pigs' forehead, by we I mean all applicants. We ran back carrying our pigs and started cooking 'em. Problem: I have no idea how to cook pigs! Well, whatever, I'll just make it presentable. blah blah blah, who cares. As work on my cooking, I watched the others as they cook and present their pigs. And none of them passed. Jeez. Tough crowd.

When I saw Leorio's pig, nah I rather not talk about it. Too dumb. When Gon presented his pig, it has flower all over them but Menchi still disapproves as Buhara ate it. I saw Kurapika present his, it's really different from the way we present them but when Menchi tasted it, she said that he's no better than #403. Wow, the time when actually Leorio beats Kurapika. I wanna laugh so hard! Haha! Seriously, what features did Hikari found interesting in him?

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

No better that #403? Leorio actually beat him to this. "Daijabou, Kurapika. I think we all won't be able to pass." I said trying to comfort him. I really pit him, in sort of ways. "I'm stuffed! Therefore, no one passes." Menchi said with an irritating voice. What?! I didn't even get to present mine! Nonetheless, I'll fail anyways. Only if Mitsu-nee taught me how to cook ;_; . "The exam is over. None can be a hunter." Menchi said making us more pissed. "I won't accept it. I absolutely refuse to accept this!" The wrestler guy exclaimed in anger. Sure, all of don't.

Great. Now These guys are arguing and fighting. If this continues, we'll never really pass the Hunter Exam. After Menchi's little introduction with her knives, an airship with the sign of the Hunter Association came above us. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, someone flew down from it and crash landed between us. "Who's that all geezer?" Someone asked and Menchi answered, "He's the Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero." As the chairman was telling off Menchi, it looks like that Menchi actually is afraid of him. Heh, this gal has a weakness after all.

And thank you Netero-san! You've saved our lives! Wooh! "The next challenge will be... Boiled eggs!" Menchi said with a smile. That's the spirit. The chairman then took us to Mt. Split-in-half using the airship.

"Look down there. A Spider- Eagle's web."

Menchi said as we look down. A gust of wind blew from the canon. Where did does wind came from? "Below the web are the Spider-Eagle eggs." Menchi said. "They built their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. They are also known as 'dream eggs'." Netero-san explained. Then, Menchi dived into the canon and caught one of the webs to avoid falling. She stayed there for a bit. "Even if she grabs an egg, how will she climb up?" Leorio asked. Menchi let go and grabbed one of the eggs as she continued on falling.

A gust of wind blew from below and sent Menchi back at the top. Sugoii! "That looks fun..." I hear Tsuki said. Of course she'll finds it fun, it's a matter of life a death, especially if you let go. Without any further, we jumped in way ahead of Menchi's explanations and directions. The others followed us as we grab on those webs. Well, since some of them are impatient, they let go of the web, grab one of the eggs and continued on falling without returning. We waited for the wind. I feel that the web was about to break. Some of us let go of the web and fell down. Tch. What a bunch of idiots.

"NOW!"

Gon shouted as we together let go of the web and grab one of the eggs. Then the updraft carried us back at the top. Wooh! If you readers are in this world, you would've enjoyed it! I landed safely on the ground. "Yata! This cool!" I exclaimed admiring my egg. But I noticed that everyone's staring at me, shocked. Is there something on my face? "Uh... Hikari..." Kurapika said to me nervously as he pointed at my head. I tap my head... NO! My hoodie dropped!

"A girl!?"

Leorio exclaimed staring shock at me. Damn it! Control yourself, Hikari. Don't lose patience! "Isn't it obvious? Tch." I said to them. I hear Tsukiko laughing at me. "Looks like you lost to our bet." She said to me smirking. "Yeah, okay I got it. I have to buy you sweets for 3 days." I said faintly. Sheesh. This gal got some sweet tooth.

"AAAAHHH!"

I heard a scream. I turned around and saw Tsukiko kneeling on the ground covering her head. Uh oh, she has no hat or bonnet on. That could only mean... "My hats... my bonnets... all gone..." Yep, she's losing it. "Another girl!?" some of them shouted. Sheesh. Is the the first time they saw a girl? I saw her hat flying by above the canon. "Stop the drama, Tsuki. I'll get it." I said to her and jumped reaching the hat. Yeah I reached the hat but worst is that I'm falling!

"AHH!"

A hook came from the top, I know that hook's from, GON! The hook caught up to my cloak as it helped me got up. I finally reached the top and Tsukiko ran up to me -no wait- ran up to her hat. Jeez. And I did all those work for her? The gang ran up to us. "Are you okay?" Kurapika asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tsuki too." I said looking over to Tsuki, who is now hugging and petting her hat. "Aww.. my lovely bonnet!"

"EHH?!"

I heard Killua shout. "Tsukiko... Tsuki... he's.. I mean she's ... she's a girl?!" Oh yeah, he didn't know. "Yeah, so what?" Tsukiko scoffed as she wore her hat, this time, her hair is exposed. "Sugoii! Both of you are really beautiful!" Gon exclaimed complimenting us. "Aww...Arigatou, Gon." Yeah I maybe a boyish type but I can live being a girl. "Tch. As if." Tsuki said as she turned around. Khe, she's embarrassed again.

Later, we boiled the eggs and ate them. They were really delicious! "Now I know why this is called dream eggs." Kurapika said taking a bite on his boiled egg. "Sugoii! It's like being striked by fireworks!" I hear Tsuki said as she ate her egg. "How do you know? Have you been shot by one!?" Killua shouted at her. "That was just an idiom!" Now this scene is good. They're getting along! But...

_"You should keep your guard always. Something might happen to your friends, like now. Oh and please take care of Tsuki-kun for us!"_

I can't forget what Hisoka said. Something? That could only mean that they'll hurt my friends. Just when I was about to feel myself as normal.

_"Do you really think that you'll get away from me?"_

* * *

**Kurapika's POV**

This dream eggs are really good! "Ne, Hikari-" I called out but then, something bothered me. She looks a bit...scared. I looked at her egg and saw that her hands were shaking. She was just staring at her egg. I wonder if she's okay? I sensed that someone's looking at us. I turned around and saw Tsukiko's looking over. She's dead serious alright. But she looks a bit worried. Worried for who? for Hikari? I turn back to Hikari and decided to get her attention.

"Hikari."

I called but she's still in the same position. "Hikari." I called again. On the fourth time I called out, I got her attention. "U-uh, yeah?" She asked. She's been spacing out? "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. That's odd. she's sweating. "U-uh, yeah! Don't worry. I'm fine." She said waving her hand signing that she is okay. But I don't think she is. These two are a real mystery. I wonder what are they hiding from us?

* * *

**Shi: Welp, it's a bit short but good enough! HAHA! Man... I hope you readers and reviewers enjoy this!**

**Gon: R&R please. Reviews! :D**

**Shi: Till next chapter!**


	6. unknown abilities x truth

**Shi: Waah! Gomene! I was busy with school! Especially if you're gonna take the NAT test! Oh and also... we have our LIDICSA! So sorry!**

**Gon: What is LIDICSA?**

**Shi: It stands for Lipa Diocesan Catholic Schools Association! It's a celebration when you get grouped or teamed up with other schools! And it's giving me a pain.**

**Killua: What's a school?**

**Shi: It's where-... hold on, you never go to school?**

**Killua: Not on my agenda.**

**Shi: Anyhow, stories still going! **

* * *

**NOTE: I deleted the Information. Turns out that it gives some spoilers :I **

** Please visit my profile to see the links to my arts, including the OCs here!**

* * *

**Ps. I seemed to have forgotten or missed a chapter and accidentally put chapter 5 instead of chapter 4. SORRY!**

* * *

**Hikari's POV  
**

"You have the rest of the time to relax. In other words, it's your free time."

Yosh! Finally I can rest! "Ne, Gon, let's explore the airship!" Killua said as Gon nodded. They were a few steps away from Tsuki when she stopped them. "Eh? You guys are leaving me here?!" Killua stuck out his tongue and teased her, " Mn, what a little girl can do? decorate us with flowers or something?" Wow, first time hearing someone say that. "What?! I told you! I am a boy in a girl's body!" She shouted at them angrily. Tsk. She's still going with that? "Tsuki, why don't you just accept the fact that you ARE a girl?" I told her so she will stop arguing. "I can't accept that! Urg! I'm still coming with these two!" She shouted and chased Killua down the hall with Gon after them. Kids these days.

"It's possible that the Third Phase will take place in the airship."

Hearing those words from Tonpa-yaro, I scoffed. What a liar. And I can't believe that those two are digging it! When they left, I glanced at Tonpa seeing his evil smirk. While he's in his thoughts, I stood infront of him making him look surprised. "Eh? Ah, Hikari-san, what is it?" He asked innocently. Tch, I pity this guy sometimes. How can that small brain of hers control his evilness? "You may have trick my friends, but you'll never trick me." I said to him as I gave a scary glare. He got scared and ran off.

"Scaredy cat."

I walked up to our room so I can rest. After a silence of 30 seconds, I said, "You shouldn't believe what Tonpa said." Leorio and Kurapika looked at me. "Obviously, he's lying to you." I took a glance at Leorio, who fell asleep. Well, he should learn some sleeping manners.

"Ne, Hikari."

Kurapika called as I turn to him. "You said that your clan was massacred by the spiders. I thought the only reason they killed each one of your clan is because of your eyes. Then why'd you include the hairs and treasures?" He asked seriously. That felt a bit shocking. I felt a bit depressed for that. "It's not only the eyes they're after. It's our hairs too. Some of us were born with glowing eyes, some are born with glowing hair. I also mentioned treasures because of our golds and various things that we believed in." I explained as I hit the ground brutally.

**Normal POV**

The blonde boy stared at the brunette with a sad look. Both of them are the same. Wanting to get revenge on the spiders. "Gomene, it's impolite of me to do that." Hikari said as she smiled slightly. But deep inside, she's really depressed. "Iie, it's alright." Kurapika insisted as he continued staring at her. How can a smiley person hides so much pain?

Meanwhile, the examiners of the first and second phase are talking about the applicants. "ne, how many applicants will be able to make it in your opinion?" Menchi asked while eating. "Hmm, I like the rookies this year." Satotz commented. Menchi smiled and said, "I think #294 has a good shot. And that #406, she's has a good personality and really caring for her friends." Satotz follwed her. "I partial #99 and #98." "Those two looked so much like killers and spoiled brats. What do you think Buhara?" Menchi asked enjoying their conversation. Buhara turned his head and said, "He's not a rookie but #44 is the one I favor. His aura is really deadly like he wanted to kill any time."

**In some parts of the airship...**

"Hey! Kids! Get out of the kitchen! Go eat in the dining hall!"

A chef shouted as he drop the trio outside the kitchen. While walking around eating the food they've taken, Killua run up to the window. "Wow, Awesome! Check out this view!" He shouted excitedly. The other two followed. "Sugoii! It's like jewels in the ground!" Gon shouted in amazement. "Yeah. They're really cool! I wish I could see this everyday..." Tsuki said whispering the last sentence. While enjoying the view, they had a conversation. "Ne, Killua, Tsuki, where are your parents?" Gon suddenly asked. "They're alive, probably." Killua answered unsure of his answer. "I don't know. I hardly see them." Tsuki said taking a sit on the nearby bench. "What do they do?" Gon asked curiously.

"They're assassins." Killua said. "Huh? Really?" The spiky-haired boy said as Killua laughed at his reaction. "You really are a riot." He said as he continued on laughing. They both took a sit beside Tsukiko and started explaining. "I came from a family of assassins. All we did was kill. But I can't stand it. Who wants their life planned out for them? I told them that I wanted to decide my own future but then they got all snapped! They're such horrible parents. So I stabbed my mom in the face and my brother in the side and ran away." Gon smiled at him and said, "Oh, what about you Tsukiko?" The girl turned her head and said in a bored tone, "Same situation as Killua, I guess. I don't understand my folks. They wanted me to become a great assassin but then most of them don't really care. So, I ran away without them knowing. I don't want someone getting to my own problem and my own mission." Tsukiko explained without thinking about the last sentence.

"Ohh, what was your problem and your mission?" Killua asked in a taunting voice. "Eh? That's none of your buisness!" The she-assassin shouted at him. "Eh? You already told us you might as well spill it." The silver-haired boy taunted. The girl 'tsked' and turned around with a sad look. Gon and Killua looked at each other and Tsuki explained her reason.

"To be honest, my real reason of getting myself to this exam, is because my brother told me too. He told me to enjoy myself in the exam so I can be free from our family... But I have my own intentions. And that's none of your business." She scoffed turning around. But to Gon and Killua, it seems like she was crying in the inside.

Not knowing, the chairman Netero happen to be passing by and saw them. He made a little trick that made them shocked. They looked at the corner and found nothing.

"Is something the matter?"

The chairman came passing by to them as they look at him, Killua and Tsuki in horror. He was walking towards them when Gon asked, "Ah, Netero-san, did you see anyone coming from that side?" The old man shrugged and said 'No'. But Killua narrowed his eyes at him. "You're pretty fast for an old man." Killua said losing his cool. Without Gon knowing, Killua, Tsukiko and netero shared a dangerous atmosphere. _"He obviously used 'it'."_ Tsuki thought as he glared at the man. "Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?" The old man asked innocently.

Tsuki 'tsked' as Gon answered, "Ah, it was fun!" Tsuki and Killua followed. "I'm disappointed. I expect the exam to be more difficult." "Same here. Can't it get anymore harder?" Killua was about to leave when the chairman stopped him. "Would you care to play a game with me? If you're able to defeat me, I'll make you official hunters."_ 'Tsk. who would fall for that trick? He's just looking for someone to accompany him.'_ Tsuki thought as she glared at him.

"Really? I'll play!"

_'Okay, maybe someone who aren't that innocent.'_

They are now in some kind of room.** (A/N: I don't really know what it's called)** "So all we have to do is get that ball from you?" Killua clarified as the chairman nodded. "Then, I'll go first." The assassin said as he started going side ways.

**Tsukiko's POV**

Tch. This hag is a drag. I saw Killua walking around him. Heh, I know this technique. Rhythm Echo. I watched as I see a lot of Killuas. Jeez. One is enough pain, what about more? Then, he started getting the ball from him. I'll say, he's quite skilled for an innocent player. When he attacked his leg with his own leg, he started screaming.

"Ow! Damn it! It hurts!"

Wow, that old guy has iron in his leg. I smirked and decided to join the game. "Hey, Mr. Innocent. My turn." I said to him. I drop off my bag and walked towards the center. Time to show them whose boss.

**Killua's POV**

That old guy has some iron in his body! My leg hurts. Nonetheless, that Ms. Innocent thinks that he can get that old man's ball? As if. I watched the scene in front of me. What? What's she doing? She's just standing there with her eyes closed.

"Oi! Ms. Innocent! What are you doing? Get the ball already!"

I shouted in irritation. This is taking too lon-. Wait, The aura I'm feeling. Where's this coming from? I look over at Tsuki who is now looking over at the old hag. The old guy seemed shocked! But she's not even doing anything yet. But what's with this intense murderous thing I'm feeling. "Impressed?" I heard Tsuki said as she smirked. She then started getting the ball from Netero with high speed. When they stopped, Netero said, "Oh? You're quite skilled for a little girl." What exactly did she do? Tch.

**In Netero's mind**

That girl has mastered 'it' in such a young age. Kids these days are really impressive.

**Normal POV**

"Tag! Tsukiko! It's my turn now!" The innocent boy shouted excitedly as Tsukiko allowed him. He prepared himself by doing a little stretching. In a short time, he ran real fast approaching the chairman. He jumped above and...

_***TANG!***_

He had hit his head on the ceiling. "Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength!" Killua shouted in irritation. "For a moment, the old hag relaxed his guard!" Tsukiko shouted adding up what the he-assassin said.

_"They should keep me entertained till morning."_

* * *

The rest of the hunters are now asleep resting for the Third Phase Exam. Technically, not all of them. Tonpa woke up and smirked. He went out of the room and approach another one where Leorio, Kurapika and Hikari are. "Those two were pretty shaken." He thought and opened the door of the room. "I bet they're pretty tired now." He thought as he scanned the room expecting them to be wide awake but found Kurapika and Leorio sound asleep in the corner.

"What are you doing?"

Someone asked behind him. Slowly, he turned around and found a scary-looking Hikari with her deadly glare. "I'm asking, what are you doing?" She asked impatiently as Tonpa screamed and ran off back to his room. Hikari 'tsked' and went back inside.

* * *

The trio were still trying to get the ball from him. Then they started attacking as a team. So close one getting the ball but with the old man's speed, he was able to take it back. "Tsk. So you wanna play dirty, eh?" Tsukiko said in a taunting voice. She looked at the corner and found a faucet. "I'll give something dirty." She said once more. Slowly, she began moving her hands and arms in a swaying motion. The faucet began to shake as water cam out from it. The water was moving in a flow the way she is swaying.

The the three stared at her in awe. "What is she doing?" Gon asked in disbelief. "Wa-ater E-endurance." Tsukiko said as her voice echoed. With her push, the water went straight ahead of Netero revolving around the ball. But the old man was really quick and was able to get the ball back.

_In Netero's mind_

This girl is very interesting. She is able to control the water with it.

Netero was still really quick for the water to catch up. Later, the water went back to the faucet as Tsukiko sighed.

"What a drag."

"Wow! That was so amazing!" Gon shouted amazed by what he saw. "Chikusho (**Damn it**). I'm bailing." She said as she hang up her vest on her shoulder and took her bag. At the same time, Killua stood up saying, "Forget it... I give up. I lose." in anointment as he turn around. "Why? We still have time." Gon said pointing at the clock. "Jeez. You really have no idea? The old man barely used his right hand and left leg. But we're still powerless against him." Killua explained.

"So you figured it out? I thought I'd fooled you." Netero said as Killua laughed sarcastically and said, "You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon, Tsukiko." Killua said in a bored tone. "Wait, I'm gonna play a little more."Gon said pointing at Netero as Tsukiko watched them. "Didn't you hear what I said?! It's useless! You won't be able to get that ball from him!" The assassin shouted at Gon. "But I don't care about the ball. I'm gonna make Netero-san use his right hand before the time runs out." Gon said innocently. Killua made a poker face at him. He said 'good luck' to Gon and left.

Tsukiko followed him. Before leaving, she said. "Not to be a Kill Joy or KJ, but I rather trick Hikari and the others. Plus, I might've killed him if I don't give up now. Ja ne."

Gon was too curious about the assassin's ability that he wanted to know about it. But Netero told him that it's something that he shouldn't know about. While staring at the door, Gon tried getting the ball from him but missed.

"You fool."

* * *

"Will you quit following me?"

Killua said as he glanced at Tsukiko from the back with an annoyed face. "I told you! I'm not following you! We just happen to be going to the same direction. Sheesh." The girl shouted at him as Killua sighed heavily. Two men bumped into Killua while they were walking.

"Hey, wait up, kid."

"You bumped into us and ignored us?"

"Bastard!"

The two ran up to them as Killua stabbed the man and Tsukiko stabbed the other. "If I hadn't stop then, I would have killed that old man to get the ball." Killua thought out loud. "Tch. These two annoy me." Tsukiko said as she looked back at the two dead man with a disgusted look. "Ahh, Tsukiko." Killua called as Tsukiko quickly turned her head to him as she let out a 'uh?'. "How did you made the water moved like that and... that aura...?" He asked remembering the scenes when she was getting the ball.

"A-ah. un. It's hard to explain,actually. The water endurance, my brother taught me that. And the aura... well, actually that's just a normal thing like what an assassin would do. Murderous aura."

"Eh? Hmm... Eto, how about your intentions in joining the exam?" Killua asked making the girl surprised. "You didn't tell us. And we told you our own decision. So you better spill it." Tsukiko just stared at the ground, nervous. Killua looked at her as if his eyes were saying, _'Tell me already."_

"You see..." She started.

"The brother I'm referring to went missing one day. He left a letter to me. In the letter, he said that he ran away because he didn't want me to be dragged into his situation. My real reason in joining the exam is to find my brother even he didn't want to."

Killua looked at her and said, "Why do you still want to find your brother? That's just useless."

Tsukiko turned her head to Killua in anger and shouted, "Useless?! He was the only there for me! He's the only one who cared for me! And you think that's useless!?" From the corner of her eye, a tear slipped. The silver-haired assassin had no idea what was really going on in her mind. One thing he knows, her brother is really important to her.

"W-well... Don't cry! I didn't know, geez sorry." Tsukiko look up and smiled as she wiped off her tears.

They walked back to their room without any of them saying a word.

The sun was not yet rising and the place was still dark when Kurapika woke up from a bad dream. _"That tragedy keeps coming back to me."_ He thought and looked around. Leorio was sound asleep beside him, drooling, Killua and Tsukiko as well, without the drooling part. Gon precisely is still at the ball game. But no sign of Hikari. Kurapika glanced up the clock. 3: 01. "I wonder what's she up to this early." He thought as stood up and decided to go outside.

While walking around, he found Hikari staring at the sky through the glass window. He smiled and went up to her. "You're up early." Hikari said without turning her head. Kurapika was surprised. How did she knew? "Same as you." He told her as he lean up to the glass window and stared at the sky. "Ah. The view of the shimmering stars, glowing moon in the sky and lights of the city always makes me feel better when I feel a bit sad." Hikari said as her eyes soften and continued staring at the view.

"Hm? Why? Did something bothered you?" The blonde asked her a bit shocked. "U-un, I guess you can say that. I just happen to have a nightmare, that's all."

**Kurapika's POV**

A nightmare? Guess we're the same. "Is it about your clan?" I asked to be sure. "Ah, I can't stop forgetting about that day." She said frowning and lowering her head. I really pity her. She suffered so much than I am. She lost her whole family younger than me. "Kurapika." She called me as I turned my head to face her. "Can you... keep a secret?" She requested frowning more.

"You see..."

* * *

**Shi: Sorry readers! I just love cliffhangers! **

**Tsuki: Heh, nice rhyme.**

**Shi: Thanks. R&R please! I have a lot to go through!**


End file.
